pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Durable Energy Cell
the Ship talks about humanoid life. HOW DOES HE NO ABOUT HUMANOID LIFE ON THE PIKMIN PLANET??!! Duh, evidence? They find LOADS of stuff that used to belong to the humans on the Pikmin planet, because it's Earth. [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 19:37, 3 December 2008 (UTC) they don't no it's earth, what a human is, or what the treasures they find are... They're SUPER-ADVANCED SPACEMEN. All the stuff they find, they can WORK OUT that it's the remnants of an ancient civilazation! [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 19:45, 3 December 2008 (UTC) not neccessarily a humanoid 1. and no I won't get a sig They could work it out from the way it's crafted; shoes, gloves, shirts, things like that. Get a signature so people know it's you commenting! It's not like it's hard! >:O [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 19:52, 3 December 2008 (UTC) If I want people 2 no its me I just put this: wiki443556 19:54, 3 December 2008 (UTC) but maybe I shud get a sig... THAT IS A SIG! Just USE IT more often! [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 19:56, 3 December 2008 (UTC) I use it all the time. nobody needed 2 no who I was on this page (i 4t) so I didn't use it. And I ment a personalised sig. (which I don't no how to make. @.@) Edit it in Preferences in the Signature box. You should be able to work out the rest; you said you made a wiki, did you not? [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 20:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :The Ship probably didn't mean humanoid as in human, just humanoid life in general (which is probably used to refer to all intelligent life). Nothing about the sales pitch really makes me think he's talking specifically about humans. Remember also that one treasure talks about the "human heart," probably either because of an oversight or because saying "Hocotatian heart" might sound weird. :Also, Wiki, you can create a subpage of your userpage called User:Wiki443556/sig, and then use as your nickname in your preferences. ::Well that first comment was... spazzy... oh yes... errr... not human... blah blah blah... :::Maybe Hocotatians consider themselves humans. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:04, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Why would they speak English? :::::But, Olimar doesn't refer to humans (Except this treasure) and refers to hocotatians multiple times... What JJ? ::::::The only two instances of Olimar using "human" to describe something Hocotatian I can think of are here where he says "humanoid life," and when he refers to the "human heart." In this case, "humanoid" doesn't mean humans specifically, just intelligent beings with a human-like body shape (not that Olimar is using humans as a reference, but "humanoid" is the term used most sci-fi and fantasy). And like I said, I think the Ship just says "human heart" either because "Hocotatian heart" would sound weird, or because it was simply an oversight on the part of the writers. Like you said, Crystal, Olimar never directly refers to humans by a particular name, so it's not as if the term "human" could be used to refer to anything but Hocotatians. ::::::::But, he does make a refrence to knowing of a civilization that created the battery, meaning he knows there was humanoid life, which possibaly means it was a translation error and should have been Humanoid Heart and was translated inccorectly. Thoughts? :::::::::Yeah? [[User:AFROMAN | AFROMAN]] 12:46, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::He knows an alien civilization created it, but he knows nothing of them. Also, I think "humanoid heart" might have made it sound like it was talking about the actual organ. Then again, I really don't know how much thought was put into to writing these, so I suppose it could really be a number of things. WOOT!!! I changed ma sig!...slightly [[User:Wiki443556|'I AM wiki443556!!']] 18:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :@JJ:I suppose, I still think there might be a little mistranslation there somewhere... wtvr... Trivia Olimar says it's a new energy source (ie. batteries are foreign to him), not that electricity is unknown to Hocotate. So the trivia's unneeded? :yeah he is kind of vague with the word "technology"... I'm thinking move the trivia to the proton AA page where the sales pitch is less vague MRPANTS 02:59, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::He doesn't talk about not knowing what electricity is on that page either. Basically, the trivia is false. :::I was talking more about the sales pitch... so either change ¨olimar¨ to ¨the ship (pikmin2)¨ and move the trivia to proton AA to or just delete the trivia because i get the feeling the ship doesn´t know all that much about anything *cough* gemstar husband *cough* :::MRPANTS 16:12, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::The ship doesn't mention electricity on Proton AA either, but yeah, I'll just remove it. Also, why are you doing really weird quotes (should be ", ')? :::::quote from the sales pitch ¨Some enigmatic energy unknown on Hococtate is trapped inside¨. I would assume the mystery energy refered to is electricity. on a different note... I use linux, the quotation mark key is used to modify letters (like é or á). to type quotation marks I have to hit the key twice. same for tidles. MRPANTS 18:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maybe a different form of energy is used on the planet Hocotate and has similar properties to that of electricity? Blue Ninjakoopa 18:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You just said, you're assuming electricity - of course, it being a battery, it's chemical energy. And electricity is used on Hocotate: Eternal Fuel Dynamo/notes. And that doesn't really explain why your quotes are weird, just that you have to enter them weirdly. Wouldn't it be easier to use super for accent modifiers, anyway? :::::::Maybe they just forgot about chemical batteries because they use infinite electricity generators or never knew about them, either way the triva stands corrected. I can type quotes """"""" by pressing quote key and space, but they don't show up in edit mode so I used ¨ because I didn´t test it up until a little bit agoMRPANTS 00:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) It's possible that they use diesel or make fuel from PikPik carrots.Pikdude 19:27, February 21, 2010 (UT) OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM... mmmmm biofuel yeah i think the dolphin engine has little pistons that move up and down indicating some sort of combustion is going on. Also hocotate has batteries see the positron generator. MRPANTS 14:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Positron GENERATOR!'' ''White Radish 13:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC)